staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Października 2009
TVP 1 05:40 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 07:25 Patron trudnych czasów; reportaż 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Domisie - Domisie lubią drzewa; program dla dzieci 09:00 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy 09:45 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 09:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 10:00 Msza Święta Kanonizacyjna bł. Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego - transmisja z Watykanu 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:40 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 13:00 Wiadomości; 13:10 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 2 - ( również w TVP HD); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:00 Gotowi na ślub - na planie - (2) 14:10 Biblia - Józef, cz. 2 (The Bible - Joseph p. 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994) 15:45 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 15:55 Przybywam do was jako syn tej ziemi... - nieznane spotkania z Janem Pawłem II; program dokumentalny 16:45 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 - Osaczony - (również w TVP HD) txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:05 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 81; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Rozkoszne bliźniaki, odc. 5 (Double Bubble); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - ( również w TVP HD) txt.str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:55 Przewodnik po Rozlewisku - odc. 2/13 21:00 Papież Poeta - na spotkanie wolności - koncert 22:05 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 22:20 Czołówka "Uczta kinomana" 22:20 Uczta kinomana - Namiętności (Up Close and Personal) 119'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki (Smultronstllet) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja (1957) 02:00 TELEZAKUPY 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Cud narodzin (Miracles Babies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 57 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 686; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 316 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 317 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (55) Andrzej i Maja Sikorowscy 09:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny 10:10 Kwartet Polityczny 10:40 Kwartet Publicystyczny 11:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Bogus, mój przyjaciel na niby (Bogus) 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 13:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1067 Zakochana; telenowela TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1671 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne Indian - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 379 Dar od losu - ( również w TVP HD); serial TVP 17:05 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kultura duchowa narodu - Gdziekolwiek będę.... (film o Marku Grechucie) 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (49); teleturniej 20:05 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 18 "Mocne papiery" - (również w TVP HD) txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:55 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:15 Kwartet Literacki (1); magazyn kulturalny 00:05 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal "Konfrontacje Teatralne" - Lublin 2009; reportaż 00:40 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 22 (My Name is Earl ep. 21); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:05 Sen duński (We shall Overcome - Drommen) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Dania (2005) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 102 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 6 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 8:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 7 8:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 8 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 6 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 6 10:45 Pan 3000 12:50 Tata i małolata 14:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 2 15:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 312 16:45 Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 322 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13. posterunek Odcinek: 9 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 63 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Kości Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 23:05 Zdjęcie w godzinę 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 314 4:00 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 511 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Niania Odcinek: 132 Sezon: 9 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:05 39 i pół Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 13:05 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 14:05 Mam talent 15:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 4 16:00 Mali agenci II: Wyspa marzeń 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 10 22:05 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 23:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 23:35 Naznaczony Odcinek: 5 0:35 Parszywa dwunastka II - Następna misja 2:25 Uwaga! 2:45 Nocne granie 4:05 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1724; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1725; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 671; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Milusiaki - Papuga imitator (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Msza Święta Kanonizacyjna bł. Zygmunta Szczęsnego Felińskiego - transmisja z Watykanu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1040* Pierścionek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (61) Andrzej Zaorski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Doręczyciel - odc. 5/14 - Boogie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Tu fajkę każdy musi ssać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - "Jan Paweł II - Papież Wolności" (ks. Dariusz Kowalczyk); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - 16 urodziny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 672; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 25/57 Wielki wyścig, Bouli radio (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 3; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:50 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Papież Poeta - na spotkanie wolności - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 IX Dzień Papieski w Jedynce; STEREO 22:20 Czas dla kibica - Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Mistrzostwa Polski - Zakopane; STEREO 23:50 Rozmowy na temat... - "Jan Paweł II - Papież Wolności" (ks. Dariusz Kowalczyk); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 672; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają odc. 6; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 25/57 Wielki wyścig, Bouli radio (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:45 Sport; STEREO 01:50 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 3; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Papież Poeta - na spotkanie wolności - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zaproszenie - Tu fajkę każdy musi ssać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1040* Pierścionek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Doręczyciel - odc. 5/14 - Boogie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia